In Over My Head
by Saunders2
Summary: Chloe Morley is a blonde bimbo- and a cheater. At least, according to this girl at Knoxville High. (Set after TR. They're under fake names because they're running from the Edison Group.) Chlerek! One-Shot. Based on Dixie Chicks "I Can Love You Better"


**Hello! So, Jo updated and I had written this during a time when I was bored (which seems to happen a lot). So here it goes.**

 **Dedicated to those who make my life miserable. (AKA, my lil sis.)**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. I am so not cool enough.**

 **Muse: _I Can Love You Better_ by Dixie Chicks**

* * *

 ** In Over My Head: OC POV**

 **THE** **MORLEYS AND THE STRANSONS** had started school at the same time. Two single adults with kids that attended my school, Knoxville High.

Christopher Stranson had three kids, two my age and one older. Simon Stranson was a blonde Korean with warm brown eyes and was super cute with his charming smile and the fact that he was on the basketball team. At sixteen, he was one of the ones in my age. Victoria, though she prefers Vicky (which is weird because every time someone calls her that, she flinches), and had black hair, but shared the same brown eyes, tan skin and slim build of Simon- however, she was a complete diva. Derek was probably the most different of the group, with his stocky, muscled six foot something build, raven black hair and bright green eyes. With his build though, you'd expect him to be on the football team, not a recluse. But he was, only talking to his siblings, teachers and the Morley girl.

Gosh, the Morley girl. She was so _perfect_ , with those big blue eyes, her flawless porcelain skin- not one freckle or blemish- and gorgeous silky blonde hair. Her voice was soft and she stuttered and blushed whenever she nervous. She was skittish and was startled easily. But the worst part was her lips. Those perfect rose pink lips, under her dainty button nose, that were currently kissing Derek Stranson.

The two of them were behind the school and it was twenty minutes after the bell for the end of last period bell rang. I had heard loud and rising voices and come to investigate. When I had found him, Derek had had his huge hands gripping the Morley girl tightly around her shoulders. Morley had had her back to the brick wall and, even on her tip toes, she had barely reached his chin. However, her blazing eyes and extra foot of attitude made up for that.

"Derek," she'd snapped angrily. "I had it under control. I can handle myself."

"Saunders," he had then growled back. And I had wondered, _Saunders? What has Saunders to do with anything?_ Because Saunders Landon was a very quiet mathlete who spoke to people even less often then Derek did. "I told you, I can't have-"

"Oh, we're back to last names now? Thanks a lot, Malfoy!" The whole 'last name' thing still confuses me. But what confuses me a little more is the fact that she had decided to make a _Harry Potter_ joke in the middle of an argument. I mean, really! You're supposed to be serious.

"I was trying to protect you!" Derek rested his forehead against Morley's. "I can't lose you." The Morely girl had looked at him with those big blue eyes before wrapping her hands in the black sweatshirt Derek was wearing and yanked his lips to her. Immediately, Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her completely against him. Anger had rushed through me when Derek had moaned, " _Chloe._ "

Yeah, Chloe Morley. What an innocent name for a slut.

Maybe you're wondering why in the world caused me to hate Chloe Morley so much. Well, she is cheating on the guy I _love._ I've watched him from afar ever since he started here at Knoxville High and I _love_ him. I've fallen for his rough voice, rare smile and gorgeous eyes. I am in love with Derek Stranson. And he was wrapped around that cheating girl's finger.

How do I know? I've seen her with Derek's brother Simon. Yeah, his _brother Simon_. Maybe she was lying to both boys, or maybe Simon knew and was still having sex (or whatever they do) with her. I've seen Simon and her walking down streets alone together, hugging in hallways. Simon invites her over to his and Derek's house all the time and I always see them leave the house together, though it's normally Derek who drives her home. I just _know_ they're dating- they have that kind of vibe.

And back to the present.

"I hate when you tell me that," Chloe Slut Morley panted, looking up at Derek. Her blue eyes glared up at him, although now it was sort of playful. "You know I can't deny you that."

"I love you Chlo," Derek looked at her, his green eyes wide and trusting. He was so trusting, so unaware of how horrible his girlfriend was.

"And I love you, Der," she kissed him again, gently. I gagged and stormed away. How _dare_ she lie to him! Derek was amazing, so ready to trust and believe her. And she... She didn't deserve anything of what Derek gave her.

"Julie, you okay?" My friend, Rikki, asked, jogging up to fuming me. "Is this about-"

"Yes of course this is about him!" I snapped back at her. Only Rikki, out of all of my friends, knew that I loved Derek. No one else knew because no one else would understand. Rikki had a boyfriend she loved and adored. She could understand loving someone- not related to you- and not wanting them to get hurt. But Derek _was_ getting hurt and I wanted to strangle stupid Chloe Morley and leave her to die.

Rikki started to say, "You know, I've talked to Chloe and she seems-"

"I don't care how she seems!" I snarled, angry with my friend that she would suggest such a thing. "She is _cheating on someone!_ The guy I like no less! She needs to be stopped, ototherwise he'll find out and be hurt worse than if I told him in the beginning."

"You're right," I whirled to see Chloe Morley, her lips brusied red, her hair tossed and her petite body tucked underneath Derek's arm. Just seeing her there made my blood boil and hot jealousy burn my throat. "If you love someone and they're getting hurt, you need tell him."

That did it.

"Where do you get off saying that?" I shot back. "How do you make it, in your stupid blonde head, able for yourself to say that to me?"

Chloe stared back at me, startled. A deep rumbling came from Derek's chest as I advanced that I didn't recognize at first, but then it connected. He was _growling_. Like a dog. I stepped back, before stopping myself. If I backed away from him, I would never get a chance with him.

Meanwhile, Derek's eyes practically glowing, he removed his arm from around Chloe and began to shove her behind him. There he went, protecting her, even though _she_ was the problem, not me. The slutty blonde bimbo.

"Derek," Chloe warned. She shoved at his arm, glaring- _meeting_ his flaming green eyes. His expression changed from the look of an angry murderer to one of a puppy who knew he did wrong but was trying to avoid punishment, big eyes and all. Chloe turned back to face me, pushing past his arm.

"What did I do?" Chloe asked in her stupid, dainty little voice. "Why do you hate so much? I try so hard to be nice to you, to be your friend. But every time you pass me in the halls, you give me this dirty glare and storm away. So, tell me, why do you hate me?"

"That's just it!" I cried, throwing my hands up. "You think if you're super nice and friendly to everyone, they're all just gonna look past you're just another blonde bimbo- another _slut_."

Chloe blinked once. Twice. Three times. I smirked at her shocked expression.

"Didn't think I'd catch on, did you?" I taunted. "That you were dating two guys? And not just any two guys- two _brothers!_ "

Chloe blinked again and Derek glanced from me to her, obviously confused.

"Derek," I turned to the most wonderful guy ever. "I hate to hurt you- gosh, this kills- but I swear on the River Styx that I'm telling you the truth. Chloe's been cheating on you with Simon."

"Now this is interesting- I have gotta know the rest of this story." Simon said.

The Korean guy had sidled up beside me, flashing one of those girl charming smiles. However, despite his easy appearance and relaxed expression, his eyes studied me warily. There! He was trying to see how he could stop me from telling the truth to Derek!

"You already know the rest of it!" I shove a finger in Simon's chest, glaring into his chocolate eyes. "You're the one dating the slut! You are the one breaking your _brother's_ heart." I put emphasis on brother to see if I got a reaction. It did, just not the one I was expecting.

Simon laughed. "Break Derek's heart- date a slut? What are you talking about? I don't steal other people's girls- especially not my brother's girl."

Derek's confused expression melted, turning into a confident smirk. But, stupid Chloe Morley continued. to stare at me with that dumb blonde look on her face. I could still convince Derek. Just because Simon is a smooth talker doesn't mean Chloe is. I mean, how many times did she stutter in class when asked a question?

"Yeah, sure," I rolled my eyes and wiped my fingers on my jeans as if touching Simon was the most disgusting thing to me. Which, it is.

"Wait," has Chloe finally decided to open her fat mouth? "You think I'm cheating on Derek?"

"Uh, yeah," I say in a 'duh' tone. "Where have you been these last couple of minutes, bimbo?"

"Him no? S-slut?" Chloe looked at me, raising an eyebrow. However she stuttered over 'slut'. Looks like she can't lie perfectly. "I've been called a lot of things: damsel-in-distress, cheerleader, bossy, too nice, but never those two."

"Guess everyone's been fooled," I hissed.

"No one's been fooled," Chloe stood straighter. No! Where was this confidence suddenly coming from? The bimbo looked to her left, like she was looking for something. She apparently found it, because she smiled and nodded before meeting my gaze. _Who was beside me? Simon's on my left._ "I also love Simon and To- Vicky."

 _What had she been about to say besides Vicky?_ While my brain derailed, Chloe kept going.

"The B- Stransons are my _family_. I love all of them. You've probably seen me hanging around town with just Simon, right? That's because he's practically my brother and everything you saw was platonic. Derek always knows about where we're going and he hears about all the stupid stuff Si did when we get back.

Crap. Derek had come up behind Chloe, arm wrapping around her waist. Simon had walked over to them and now stood on Chloe's other side. Vicky had also suddenly materialized and she stood there, hand on hip, eyebrow raised. I am so screwed.

"I like you," Chloe finished and I shot my gaze back to her, my eyes going wide. What was she saying? "And I think your heart was in the right place. So, if you ever stop thinking I'm a slug, I'd really like to be your friend."

With that, the Stransons and the Morley girl walked out and into the parking lot, much like the Cullens in how they strutted off. _Great, now I'm the one making movie connections._

They were still close enough to eavesdrop on, so I could hear it when Vicky said, "You're too nice Saunders." _What is it with them calling Chloe 'Saunders'?_

And they all laughed as they got into a car- yup, one car. A mud covered Dodge Wrangler.

And Chloe and Derek kissed right as they got and there was nothing I could do.


End file.
